


Cleaning Up Your Mess

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Lao Gao POV, there are some low-key ship(s), 穿越火线 | Cross Fire (TV) related
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Ketika pesohor yang kaumanajeri adalah sahabat karibmu sendiri, kau harus ekstra sabar, ekstra sigap, ekstra galak apabila diperlukan, dan ekstra tahan banting tentunya.
Relationships: Lu Han & Lao Gao, Lu Han & Wu Lei | Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cleaning Up Your Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Semua tokoh yang muncul adalah milik agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan tidak memiliki apa pun selain tulisan. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.

Menjadi manajer selebritas, artinya kau harus memiliki komposisi diri yang baik. Sebagai visioner yang pandai membaca peluang, seorang negosiator yang mendatangkan keuntungan, juga individu yang tenang dan solutif. Terlebih lagi ketika pesohor yang kaumanajeri adalah sahabat karibmu sendiri, yang sudah kauhafal betul tabiat-tabiat aneh dan detail kecil fase hidupnya, mulai dari pertama kali mimpi basah sampai kapan terakhir kali dia merancap. Kau harus ekstra sabar, ekstra sigap, ekstra galak apabila diperlukan, dan ekstra tahan banting tentunyaーoh, ini berlaku untuk fisik maupun mental. Mengapa? Karena yang seperti ini, kalau keras kepalanya sedang kumat, sangat sulit diatur. Label 'manajer' bisa tidak berlaku. Manajer _ngotot_ , dia pasti lebih _ngotot_. Ujung-ujungnya, kartu "kita, kan, teman" akan dikeluarkan sebagai pemungkas. 

Malam ini, lagi-lagi menjadi pembuktian bagaimana pusingnya memanajeri seorang pesohor merangkap sahabat sendiri. 

Aku menerima _chat_ dari Yang Kai Cheng. Sejak awal, firasatku sudah tidak enak, karena kupikir, untuk apa rekan Lu Han yang satu ini menghubungiku kecuali memang ada suatu urgensi.

> **YKC** : _Lu-ge mabuk._

Begitu yang tertulis di balon obrolan. 

Sudah kuduga. Sembari menghela napas, aku mengetik balasan.

> **Cobby** : _Seberapa parah?_
> 
> **YKC** : _Dia pelukan dengan Wu Lei sedari tadi. Tidak lepas-lepas._

Baik, itu parah. Aku lantas menyuruh sopir kami untuk segera memelesat. Untungnya, spot kami menunggu tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran hotel tempat Lu Han bersantap.

> **Cobby** : _Aku akan tiba kira-kira 10 menit lagi._
> 
> **Cobby** : _Selama aku belum datang, tolong jangan biarkan Lu Han keluar dan sampai terlihat paparazi._
> 
> **Cobby** : _Kalau dia mulai bertingkah semaunya sendiri, bius saja. Kuizinkan._

Yang Kai Cheng membalas, tapi aku sudah tidak nafsu membaca apa-apa lagi. Yang kutahu hanya harus segera membawa pangeran sembrono itu pulang. 

  
  


Drama musim panas yang dibintangi Lu Han resmi selesai tayang pada minggu terakhir bulan Agustus. Para pemain dan seluruh kru menghadiri pesta perpisahan yang diadakan di balai riung salah satu hotel ternama. Aku tidak perlu menyebutkan di mana. Menjaga privasi artis juga salah satu tugasku sebagai manajer. 

Lu Han bersikeras tidak ingin ditunggui dari awal hingga akhir acara. Katanya, seperti bocah yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak di hari pertama saja. Aku bisa saja menuruti maunya, tapi tetap merasa tidak tenang. Jangan lupa jika Lu Han pernah diam-diam pergi ke Seoul seorang diri menggunakan jasa biro perjalanan komersial. Saat itu aku panik, pusing tujuh keliling. Ginjalku serasa dicuri dan diobral di pasar organ ilegal. Bagaimana tidak? Aset berharga Tiongkok lepas tanpa pengawasan di negeri orang.

Lu Han juga pernah kabur dari penerbangan menuju Swiss ketika akan menghadiri _event_ internasional sebagai ambasador sebuah jenama jam tangan. Akrofobianya mendadak kumat di saat-saat kulminasi, padahal tinggal _boarding_ saja. Tiket teruntuk seluruh kru kami hangus hari itu. Menurut Lu Han, itu adalah kehilangan yang tak seberapa. Ya, aku tahu kalau kami, maksudku, dia superkaya raya. Tapi, dia mana tahu kalau paru-paruku kempis dan kisut saat harus menjelaskan situasi, lalu memohon pemakluman kepada penyelenggara _event_. Intinya, Lu Han selalu punya potensi untuk impulsif. Itu ketika sadar, apalagi kalau mabuk. 

Begitu tiba di hotel, aku langsung menghampiri kerumunan di pintu lobi. Banyak orang berpelukan dan berjabat tangan mengucap salam perpisahan. Aku melihat Lu Han di antara mereka, tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung dalam dekapan Wu Lei. Rapat, erat, dan lekat. Seperti ban terpasang pada pelek. Seperti perangko menempel di amplop. Seperti daging tersangkut di sela-sela gigi. 

Aku bergerak cepat menerobos kerumunan, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Xiao Lu, ayo kita pulang." 

Lu Han menoleh ke arahku sebentar, cekikikan di balik masker, lalu kembali memeluk Wu Lei. _Sialan_. Aku benar-benar tidak diacuhkan. Parahnya, Wu Lei membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati. Dari gelagatnya yang memperlakukan Lu Han seperti boneka teman tidur, tampaknya dia sama-sama mabuk. Sebentar, memangnya pemuda ini sudah boleh minum? Oh, sepertinya aku melewatkan pertumbuhan Wu Lei yang begitu pesat. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berada di usia legal. Bayanganku tentang dia masihlah aktor cilik pemeran Nezha, bocah gundul dengan kuncung tiga. 

Lensa-lensa kamera amatir mulai mengarah kepada mereka. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlanjut dan terdokumentasi, apalagi sampai terunggah di media sosial. Pasalnya, warganet selalu kelewat _pandai_ menciptakan narasi khayali sesuai asumsi mereka. Terkadang lucu, terkadang mengacak-acak persona. Sebelum aku berhasil melepas paksa Lu Han dari pelukan Wu Lei, kuyakin telah ada jari-jari yang mengetuk tombol rana, mendapatkan beberapa gambar, mungkin juga rekaman video. Tampaknya sudah tidak bisa dihindari. 

Aku memapah Lu Han yang tidak henti melambaikan tangan. Kulihat Wu Lei mengikuti sampai tempat parkir. Ternyata mobil penjemputnya bersebelahan dengan mobil kami. Lengah sesaat, Lu Han sudah melepaskan diri dariku dan menghambur ke arah Wu Lei. Pemuda itu otomatis mendekapnya. Aku bagaikan berperan menjadi penyihir jahat yang mencoba memisahkan sepasang kekasih. Itu terpaksa kulakukan karena lensa-lensa di sekitar mereka tidak berhenti mengedip. Buru-buru kutarik bahu Lu Han dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kurebahkan posisi jok agar dia bisa berbaring.

"Wu Lei … _xiao di_ , kamu belum selesai cerita. Tentang apa itu … yang tadi …"

" _Xiao di_ -mu tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pulang." Aku merespons racauan Lu Han sekenanya.

"Pulang? Kenapa Sehun pulang?" 

Aku mengerutkan kening. Lu Han mulai lagi mengabsen nama-nama penting dalam kepalanya secara acak. Salah satu kebiasaan ketika teler berat, walaupun yang ini sangat jarang terjadi. Sepertinya baru tiga kali kulihat Lu Han melakukannya. 

"Fan Fan masih utang cerita … dia tidak boleh pulang."

"Dia butuh istirahat, sama sepertimu. Besok ceritanya akan dilanjutkan lagi."

"Oh, oke … besok cerita lagi. Jangan bohong, ya, Chen- _ge_."

Besok dia belum tentu ingat apa-apa. Tidak sampai para pemilik jepretan mengunggah foto-foto mabuk dirinya di media sosial, kemudian dia akan rusuh menghampiriku untuk meminta penjelasan. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" atau "Aku bicara apa saja?" dan setelah itu, dia berpikir tingkahnya memalukan selama 24 jam. Namun, saat hari berganti lagi, dia akan segera lupa dan kembali ke sediakala.

Lu Han tidak tidur. Tetapi juga sudah tidak ingin bicara. Dalam diam cukup lama, kedua kelopak matanya setengah menudung dan tatapannya sayu ke arah jendela, mengikuti laju lanskap di balik kaca. Aku meremas lengannya. Dia menoleh sembari tersenyum. 

"Terima kasih, Lao Gao." 

Namaku disebut juga pada akhirnya. 

Aku tersenyum simpul dan membalas, "Naikkan gajiku."

Kudengar Lu Han terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya lalu terkulai ke samping. Dia menutup pelupuknya perlahan dengan masih menyunggingkan senyuman. 

Benar-benar sahabat yang merepotkan, meskipun bagiku rasa repot itu sudah sewajarnya. Yah, kubiarkan saja Lu Han tetap berlaku apa adanya. Toh, semua yang dia tumpahkan dan cecerkan tanpa sengaja, mampu kubereskan. Aku adalah penyapu bersih yang namanya selalu mendulang apresiasi di akhir hari. 

Bisa dibilang, aku ini manajer yang baik, bukan? 

  
  


[***]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
